


Albus's Problem

by cait_stewart



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Best Friends, Bloating, Enemas, Farting, First Time, Inflation, M/M, Not Actually Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Mpreg, Shameless Smut, Stuffing, Teasing, cramping, gassy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cait_stewart/pseuds/cait_stewart
Summary: Embarassing problems can sometimes have enjoyable, if unexpected, solutions.





	Albus's Problem

“It's tiny,” said Gellert, tentatively prodding Albus's anus with his index finger. “God, I can't wait to know what it feels like to fuck it.”

Albus, cock hard and pulsing against his belly, shifted uneasily on the bed. 

“You're right,” said Gellert, answering the unspoken prostest. “This should make it easier,” he added, casting a lubricating spell on his fingers. “Here I go.” 

As soon as Gellert's slicked finger breached his hole, Albus let out a squeaky fart. 

“Sorry,” he said, mortified. “You know what, I don't know if it's a good idea. Could we try this some other day?” 

Gellert grinned, the tip of his finger still inside his friend's ass. 

“Looks to me like you _do_ think it's a good idea, actually,” he remarked, grabbing Albus's huge erection with his free hand. “And believe me, I'm not nearly squeamish enough for a little fart to put me off.” 

Albus blushed scarlet. 

“It's not just that,” he said, resolutely addressing the ceiling. “I haven't... I mean, I'm a little... you know, _backed up_.” 

“You are?” said Gellert, suddenly noticing the slight distension of his friend's normally concave stomach. “Albus, you should have said. No need to be embarassed. Look at your poor belly – how many days?” 

“Five,” muttered Albus, again refusing to meet Gellert's gaze. 

“Five days,” repeated Gellert, shaking his head disapprovingly. He let go of Albus's cock and moved his hand to his belly, which felt hard and packed. “Does it hurt?” 

“No, but it's very uncomfortable.” 

“I bet,” said Gellert, rubbing Albus's bloated stomach in a circular motion. Albus's cock twitched, and he farted again, this time more freely. “Lots of air in there, uh?” 

Albus nodded, embarassed. 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, I know exactly what you need,” said Gellert, taking his finger out of Albus's ass to reach for his wand. “Trust me, I'll make it all better. Close your eyes. Relax.” 

“What are you going to– _oh_ ,” said Albus, gasping as the tip of Gellert's wand entered his anus. “Gellert, what the– ” 

“Shh,” said Gellert, and he whispered the incantation. Albus yelped in surprise, warm water suddenly flooding his rectum, and he dug his heels into the mattress. Precum was oozing out of his pulsing cock. Gellert grinned. 

“It's enjoyable, isn't it?” he said, again rubbing circles into his friend's rapidly swelling lower stomach. “I bet you could take quite a lot, actually, tall as you are.” 

“Mmh,” said Albus, propped up on his elbows and gazing in fascination at the swell of his belly. “Blimey, it's already quite impress– _ouch_ , he said grimacing as the first wave of cramps hits him. “Stop, Gel, stop, I swear I'm going to shit myself.” 

“I mean, that's the point,” said Gellert, with a smirk, and he didn't stop the stream of water. “Not in my bed, though, if you can help it.” 

“No more, please,” begged Albus, his brow pale and sweaty. “I'm too full.” 

“You're not,” promised Gellert, drinking in the sight of Albus's dome of a belly. “You need a bit more if we want this to be effective. Trust me.” 

Albus cursed under his breath, his hand pressed to the ever-inflating side of his stomach. 

“How would you even know,” he muttered, glaring at Gellert. 

Gellert grinned. 

“Let's say I have my fair share of experience,” he revealed, rubbing his own flat abdomen. “The nurse at school was quite fond of this method. Not that I minded, to be perfectly honest.” 

“Oh, you didn't?” said Albus, intrigued despite the pain. “You liked having a bellyful of water?” 

“I did,” confirmed Gellert, nodding. “And you do too, don't you? Look at you. I've never seen you so hard, you pervert. You look like you're about to burst.” 

“Feel like it, too,” groaned Albus, gingerly exploring the surface of his huge stomach. “Seriously, Gellert, I need to stop, it's too – _what are you doing to me now_?” 

Gellert burst out laughing. 

“Adding a bit of air, that's all. Carbonation, if you will.” 

“ _Fuck_ , fuck, it's too much! Stop! Why would you _even_ – ” 

“Well, to make it more fun for me,” said Gellert, with a wink, and he whispered the counter-incantation. 

Albus let out a sigh of relief. He looked lovely, Gellert thought, all swollen and disheveled in bed, the tip of Gellert's wand still firmly stuck up his ass. He wondered briefly about the logistics of replacing the wand with his own cock, and decided against it – _for now, at least_. 

“All right,” he said instead, “I'm going to pull out my wand now. You'll have to clamp down really tightly, or you're going to make a mess.” 

“What?” said Albus, his eyes suddenly wide in his pale face. “I can't do that!” 

“You'll have to,” insisted Gellert. “Just for a moment, while I plug you up. Just squeeze as hard as you can. There you go. All set.” 

“Wait, why did you do that?” whined Albus, pawing at his own magically stoppered anus. “It hurts, I have to get all that water out!” 

“You have to wait at least ten minutes for the whole thing to work,” insisted Gellert, delighted by the combination of the pained look on his friend's face and the huge erection straining against his gigantic gut. “But in the meantime there's lots of fun things we can do.” 

Albus groaned, apparently insensible to the implied offer. 

“It hurts like hell,” he complained, his face red with the effort of trying to push out the plug Gellert had conjured. His stomach, shiny with sweat, looked as if he had swallowed a watermelon whole. Gellert - almost faint with excitement - licked his lips greedily. 

“You're going to hurt yourself if you do that,” he cautioned, caressing Albus's brow. “Can you really not take it a bit longer?” 

Albus shook his head forcefully. 

“It's like I'm giving birth,” he said, through gritted teeth, his legs splayed out, his hands supporting the bottom of his sloshing orb of a belly as he kept straining. “I _have_ to push, Gel, believe me, it's out of my control. _Oof_.” 

“Get up, then,” said Gellert, with a shrug. “Let's get you to the bathroom. I suppose this thing will go down on his own,” he added, reaching out to casually grab Albus's slicked, pulsing erection. 

Albus let out a thrilled moan. 

“On second thought,” he said, his eyes half-lidded in lust, bucking his hips into Gellert's firm grip, “I think I _can_ wait a few more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests/prompts !


End file.
